


Notting Hill

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AUSwanQueen, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: “After all, I’m just a girl, standing in front of a girl asking her... to love me.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Notting Hill

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50010861597/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50010071168/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
